


To Have And To Hold

by Nike



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M, Other, does it count if he walks and talks?, or if there's no sex?, technically necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nike/pseuds/Nike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many things about sex Jack had learned about in the 1960s and after was that no heartbeat meant no blood flow and no blood flow meant certain things didn't... do what other people's did.  Before it didn't matter.  Now that he's in a relationship with Bunny, however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have And To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [this Kink Meme prompt](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=4187477&posted=1#cmt4353109). Now to get back to Tangled Oaths.

To Have And To Hold

It took nearly two decades for Jack Frost to realize he was in a romantic relationship with E. Aster Bunnymund. He'd just kind of assumed there would be, you know, _sex_ involved if he were in an actual relationship. But there wasn't any and Jack was now pretty damn certain that they were indeed a couple.

It was the little things, really. It was the way Bunny would circle him whenever he dropped by the Warren before pushing into Jack's personal space and pressing his nose against Jack's or gently press their foreheads together or just nuzzle him. It was the way Bunny would grab him at the end of an exhilarating chase and wrap around him and rub his jaw against the top of Jack's head and the way Jack would always smell like Bunny afterward. It was the way they held hands and the way Bunny stared at Jack like he was the most amazing thing in the world and how Jack felt exactly the same way back. 

That was... quite a bit more than just friends or even just close friends. And Jack had literally lived through the 1960s. He knew how odd it was to be this close for this long and never have sex enter the equation. Hell, weren't rabbits supposed to be sex fiends? Okay, so Bunny was technically a pooka, but he shared enough in common with hares, rabbits, and bunnies in general that Jack found it odd that it hadn't come up. Was he being a gentleman and waiting for Jack to make the first move?

Panic. Bunny was waiting for him to make the first move! And Jack couldn't! One of the many things about sex he'd learned about in the 1960s and after was that no heartbeat meant no blood flow and no blood flow meant certain things didn't... do what other people's did. Jack had tried touching himself but it had just felt weird and nothing had come of it. He'd tried a lot of things, thinking maybe he was just doing it wrong, before he finally realized why he couldn't get an erection (and felt rather stupid for not catching on more quickly). And he could feel pleasure down there. In his experimentation, he'd discovered that while he couldn't get an erection, he did feel something nice when he went exploring for his prostate, although it seemed like far too much of a hassle to actually do anything with it on a regular basis and didn't that kind of defeat the purpose?

Still, that was pretty much how he figured sex would go when he finally got into a relationship. He'd find a partner and they'd top because Jack couldn't and it would go from there. But now Jack was in a relationship with Bunny and it hadn't “gone there”. Jack wasn't even sure he wanted it to “go there” but Bunny was a pooka and surely he did, right? So Jack began to plot.

The next time Jack was over by Australia, he dropped by the Warren. This wasn't really that unusual nowadays, but this time Jack had a plan.

“Hi, Bunny!”

“Hiya, Jackie,” the pooka replied, looking up from the bulbs he'd been planting.

“I've been thinking.”

“Dangerous thing, that.”

“Only for you. But I've been thinking about how we're in a relationship.”

“Just now noticing that, are ya?”

“Haha. Shut up. I'm trying to talk about taking things to the next level, but if you don't want to...”

“Next level?” Bunny asked, expression suddenly wary.

“You know, _sex_.”

An odd, almost hunted, look crossed Bunny's face fast enough Jack was pretty sure he'd imagined it, wanting to see his own misgivings on his partner's face, before Bunny stated in an easy drawl, “Sex?”

“Yeah!” Jack said, nodding and trying to feel more eager than he felt. “I think we've spent long enough courting. Don't you?”

“Well, ah... I suppose we have at that,” Bunny agreed, displaying odd little twitches, no doubt thinking about what he'd be able to do to Jack now that he had permission.

“So, how about it?”

“What, right now?!”

Jack made a face and said, “No. I meant, like tonight. Nice romantic dinner, you and me in your nest, and then seeing where we go from there.” He waggled his eyebrows at Bunny, who just frowned at the gesture before looking thoughtful.

“Yeah, I can do tonight. What do you want for dinner?”

“Ah ah! I'm cooking dinner tonight.”

“Fine by me, mate, but only if I get to make dessert.”

“Great! See you tonight!” Jack called out as he flew away. He was going to use the time between now and when he needed to be here to make dinner curled away someplace cold where he could let his nerves gibber all they wanted. What had he just gotten himself into?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was a thick vegetable soup Jack vaguely remembered making with his mother with cornmeal bread to help sop it up. It turned out well and Bunny was very effusive with his praise. Dessert was homegrown fruit ready to be dipped in some of Bunny's best liquid chocolate. It was delicious, but Jack wasn't properly appreciating it. Jack's nerves were trying to kill him (and not succeeding because he was already dead) and Jack kept putting his hands on his knees to stop him from bouncing his legs up against the table.

Later Jack would realize Bunny looked nervous too, not that he appreciated it at the time. Once the fruit was gone as well as most of the chocolate, there wasn't any reason to linger at the table any longer.

“So, uh... nest?” Bunny asked. Jack gave a sharp, jerky nod and followed the pooka to his bedroom... er, nestroom. The nest was a pile of fresh straw covered and softened by layers of plant-based cloth and pooka-hair blankets with a depression in the middle one could curl up in. Jack stared at it in something approaching dismay, unaware of Bunny doing the same thing right next to him. Then, screwing up his courage, Jack quickly pulled off his shirt and pulled down his pants and plopped down in the center of the nest.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” he asked Bunny when the other didn't immediately join him. Bunny took a deep breath and then moved so he was beside Jack, fur rubbing ticklishly against bare skin.

“Let's... take this slow, shall we?” Bunny suggested.

“Yeah. Yeah, slow's good.”

The touching was nice. Bunny ran his paws gently over Jack's skin, pausing and more thoroughly exploring the areas that made Jack gasp or giggle from how sensitive they were. Jack tried to return the favor, carding his fingers through fur and finding spots that made Bunny jerk or, like the one spot right under the left-side of his jaw, made his hind legs twitch and thump.

Bunny slid a knee between Jack's thighs, making him jump and bite back a curse because while he might not be able to get an erection, that didn't mean all of the very sensitive nerves right there didn't work just fine and wow, was that fur really ticklish right there. Then Bunny kept nudging him with that knee. It took Jack a few moments to wonder what Bunny was doing before he realized the pooka was trying to arouse him. Huh, he probably should have mentioned that before they'd started.

“Would you stop that already?” Jack asked. Bunny frowned and not only stopped with the knee but pulled back entirely.

“Jack. Do you really want this?”

“Huh? What makes you think I don't? Weren't we having fun?”

“You're not hard,” Bunny pointed out, gesturing at Jack's obvious lack of reaction. Jack huffed.

“Yeah and I'm not going to be. The funny thing about being dead and having no heartbeat is that certain things stop reacting the way it does in living people.”

Bunny twitched before slowly asking, “You... can't get an erection?”

“Nope!” Jack replied, popping the 'p'. Bunny settled back on his hind legs, a look of consternation on his face.

“Mate, how did you plan on this working?”

“I was thinking you'd take me and we'd enjoy it and you wouldn't have to worry about putting off your natural urges.”

“Mate, when have I ever given you the impression I wanted sex?”

Jack gave the pooka a blank look and said, “You're a bunny.”

Even if Jack hadn't been looking straight at the pooka, the sound of Bunny's paw hitting his forehead would have been very noticeable.

“Jack, mate, I'm asexual.”

“You can reproduce without sex?”

“No!”

“But that's what asexual is according to the science classes I've listened in on,” Jack pointed out.

“No! I mean, yes! It is, but this is a different kind of asexual. Look, you know how most blokes like lasses and most lasses like blokes, right?”

“Right.”

“And then some blokes like blokes and some lasses like lasses and some blokes and lasses like both blokes and lasses. You following me?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, nodding slowly.

“Well, there's also some blokes and lasses who don't like blokes or lasses. That's what asexual is.”

“Then how are we in a relationship?” Jack asked, cocking his head. Bunny rubbed at his temple and sighed.

“Sexual attraction and romantic attraction are two separate things. It's possible to be romantically interested in someone you'd never have sex with.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“O~kay. So... no sex?”

“No sex. I'm not interested and while I don't mind a romp to keep my partner happy, you don't seem to be getting much from it either.”

“Oh, I don't know. The touching and stuff was rather fun. It felt good, too. Can't we do something like that?”

Bunny paused and then a slow smile dawned on his face.

“Wait right here. I'll be right back.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Bunny came back, he was holding the pot holding the last of the chocolate from dessert.

“While I may not be into copulation, sensual is actually something I do enjoy. And I think you might like this too.”

Then Bunny took the spoon from the pot and drizzled some chocolate down Jack's front.

“Kinky.”

“Not really,” Bunny insisted before his tongue came out to lick away the chocolate. Jack quickly found himself gasping and grabbing Bunny's head and whining.

“Not fair! If I tried to do this to you, I'd just mat your fur and end up with a mouthful of a hair.”

Bunny just replied by dripping more chocolate on Jack's balls and soft cock, taking advantage of all the nerves down there to made Jack writhe and demand more. When Jack suddenly came, it took them both by surprise.

“Huh. Apparently I can do that without being hard,” he noted. It had been... nice, although he was wondering why so many people made such a big deal about it. Bunny just cleaned Jack up with a spare scrap of cloth and nuzzled him. 

“How was that?”

“Good,” Jack admitted. “It was good. Not necessarily something I'd do every day, but it'd be like, I dunno, a treat.”

“A treat?”

“Yeah! And in the meantime, we can keep doing this.”

Jack reached up and grabbed Bunny, pulling him down and cuddling him. He hummed happily, making Bunny snort and twitch. 

“Fur fetishist,” Bunny accused.

“Hush, you. I'm trying to enjoy the glow.”

Bunny chuckled and let him do just that. Huh. Maybe this whole sexless relationship would work out after all. Jack certainly had nothing to complain about. Although he was definitely going to prank Bunny for not mentioning the asexual thing earlier. That was a given.

The End


End file.
